Odyssey of Shadows
by OceanLord
Summary: *Chap 6 up!* The Empire begins a campaign of global cleansing and starts the War of Mana once again. Rated PG-13 for language and violence.
1. LofM Chapter 1: Prolouge

Legend of Mana is copyright Squaresoft and Sony Entertainment. It is not owned by me in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Note: I decided to use both main characters in this story, The guy's name is Elijah, and the girl is Ihrie. This story also  
  
takes place before the end of the game.  
  
Legend of Mana  
  
Odyssey of Shadows  
  
Prelude: Reflection of the Past  
  
There are those that say, "If one doesn't learn from history's mistakes, they are doomed to repeat them." However, there are those that learn from history's mistakes in order to repeat them, but this time, to their own advantage.  
  
Centuries ago, the War of Mana devastated the world. Through constant warfare over the possession of Mana (the source of the worlds magical power and life force), millions died and entire cities were razed to the ground. But even more disastrous was when the Tree of Mana (the source of all Mana power) died, and it's energy started to drain from the world. Many felt that once Mana disappeared, the war would finally end and peace would finally become a reality. However, certain individuals wanted to preserve the power of Mana for themselves. They weaved mighty spells on any  
  
city, town, or land that still had Mana flowing through. These spells severed the cities and lands from the very earth  
  
they inhabited and sealed them into artifacts. Any people caught in these spells were also trapped inside, in a state of  
  
suspended animation. Removal of these lands opened up the vast rivers of magma that flowed under the planet's  
  
crust. The immense heat that was suddenly released caused a massive change in the world's climate; volcanoes and  
  
many natural disasters plagued the Earth. Amidst the chaos only the mightiest of sorcerers were able to safeguard the  
  
last remnants of Mana. But due to their greed they fought each other for further control of the artifacts, while millions  
  
more died.  
  
The War of Mana had ended, but in its place was the War of Possession, as it would later be called. This conflict  
  
lasted for many decades, until the sorcerers grew too old and weak to continue the fight. After their deaths, the world  
  
grew calm and those that had survived the Apocalypse started the long process of rebuilding their old civilization to  
  
what it had been. But the face of the world was now covered in molten lava, barren wasteland and deserts, with very  
  
little room left for humans. With the world finally at peace custody over the artifacts drifted from person to person. Yet  
  
none had the power to release the power in the artifacts as they continued to change ownership, until they were finally  
  
lost in the flow of time.  
  
Many centuries later, although civilization had recovered and much of the planet's surface had healed, the lack of  
  
Mana's power was slowly starting to erode all life away. Males and females became sterile and unable to bear children,  
  
as a result, birthrates dropped and the death rate rose. Widespread disease and plague were claiming even more lives  
  
and traditional medical techniques were becoming less and less effective. Even worst, was the fact that many savage  
  
and deadly creatures were showing up outside of towns and village. These monstrosities preyed on livestock, children,  
  
and anyone unfortunate enough to step outside the safety of their village.  
  
With the evident destruction of all civilized life drawing closer every day, desperate measures were taken. The two  
  
biggest cities left, Baritone and Atlas, each recruited their best soldiers to take part in a series of physical and mental  
  
challenges to decide who would go to search for the world's remaining sources of Mana, the lost artifacts. Each city  
  
conducted these trials without knowing of each other's involvement. After choosing their respective hero, they wasted  
  
no time in outfitting their champions with the best armor and weapons they could provide.  
  
Each hero was unaware of the existence of the other, as they searched the barren wastes for artifacts. They endured  
  
many hardships, fought many devilish creatures, and came close to death on many occasions. However, the power of  
  
Mana trapped in the artifacts had grown strong from centuries of imprisonment. Their immense power seemed to draw  
  
the heroes straight to them and in a short span of only 3 years, almost all of the artifacts were recovered and their  
  
power released. With the return of Mana, and the trapped populations freed, the world prospered and it looked as if  
  
civilization would not only fully recover from the War of Mana, but would advance even further than before.  
  
But all too soon, rumors of the Mana Tree's possible resurrection were hanging on every mouth in the world. Some  
  
rumors said that a special artifact could do it, others suggested it would happen naturally, while more said that a  
  
special person of awesome power could summon the Tree back. Either way, the possibility of seeing a restoration of  
  
the world's Mana source was too good to ignore. To ensure that history would not be repeated, the Rangers were  
  
founded. Their job was to regulate the use of Mana power, to guard against its abuse and to eliminate those that grew  
  
too ambitious for it's power. However, deep in the murky abyss of shadows, an organization that was as old as the  
  
War of Mana itself, known simply as the Empire, grew in strength and looked to claim the power of Mana all for it's  
  
self, once again. 


	2. LofM Chapter 2: Lost

Legend of Mana is copyright Squaresoft and Sony Entertainment. It is not owned by me in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Note: The main setting of the story takes place during the game after most of the missions have been completed but the mana sword has not been found yet and the game hasn't been beaten. To make the tracking of time easier I'm using the standard Sunday through Saturday days instead of the games own weekly schedule.  
  
Odyssey of Shadows  
Chapter One: Lost  
  
It is a bright sunny day, the first one I've seen after a week of constant rainfall. I remember being thankful for some rain, due to a small period of drought that had left my garden dry. But after the third day in a row, it had become an annoyance. I quietly, as not to wake up Lisa or Bud, praised the Mana goddess for delivering such a beautiful day. It's not that I didn't like the rain, but too much of it made my daily gardening such a daunting task. It was trekking through all that mud that I hated, but the saturated soil caked my shoes, got on my clothes, and some how it even got in my hair which was unacceptable. Especially when I had to go to DOMINIA for weekly errands. I didn't want to look like a zombie, freshly risen from the grave, in front of people.  
  
The dry and bright day is even more welcomed since it was my time of the week to make the 2-hour walk to DOMINIA for my errands. With myself, Lil' Cactus: my walking talking houseplant, Bud and Lisa: elf twins that I had adopted, in the house it was quite a few mouth too feed. I casually reminded myself for the hundredth time that month to buy a bigger refrigerator. True, I have a garden but the fruit and vegetables that grow in it are mostly used for monster trapping and to sell off. That's how I earn most of my money, capturing, training, and selling monsters and their eggs and selling the fruit I grow.   
  
Oh! Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Elijah, currently employed as a mercenary, and I live in a small, three-level, house that is actually built into the side of a rather tall and thick tree. The Attic is filled with various supplied and materials, the middle floor has my bedroom and the guest bedroom, occupied by Bud and Lisa, and the ground floor holds the kitchen and dining area in one room, the library in another room and finally the bathroom. I had built this house with my own two hands and I'm very proud of my humble abode.   
  
By the way, the world I live in is called Fa'Diel and I live on the eastern continent also called the Middle world. There are two other main continents; to the north is the Fire continent, named for it's violent volcanic and earthquake activity that had never ceased since the War of Possession. To the south is the Frozen Frontier, a land permanently caught in a nuclear winter, it too was a victim of the War of Possession. However, there were rumors circulating that told of the possible restoration of the continents. There were also rumors of activity sighted on the Fire continent and not just volcanic activity. But as most rumors go ignored some actually have a grain of truth at their center. Unfortunately no one wanted to explore these god-forsaken places. Finally to the west there is a vast ocean with many islands, of all sizes, scattered about. Many of these islands had yet to be fully explored, but those that had been visited either were settled or developed mining or agriculture communities. There were even a few that have been turned into vacationing spots and tourist traps.  
  
I could tell it was early Monday morning, as I hefted myself out of bed and saw the sun halfway above the horizon. I went through my daily morning tasks. After a refreshing bath I cleaned my teeth and got dressed in my traveling clothes. A red cap, white shirt and my brown cloth pants. My shoes are a new pair made out of leather and as such haven't quite been broken into yet, I intend on correcting that problem soon. By the time I'm about to leave, Bud and Lisa are just waking up. I yelled goodbye and they returned the gesture. They knew where I'm headed, so I left without another word. I made sure to grab my long sword, Vizer, and my shield before I exited the front door. There are many monsters between DOMINIA and me so I have to be prepared.  
  
The trip to DOMINIA was mostly uneventful since the only monster I ran across was one of those rabite creatures. (A yellow blob like creature with rabbit ears, teeth with a pink puffball tail). A weak creature and obviously very dumb since it attacked every person it saw and a good deal of those people are far stronger than it can ever be. I killed it with a blow to the head, and then I proceeded to cut off it's pink tail and pocketed it. Apparently rabite tail sushi is becoming popular among the people of DOMINIA and GEO. Personally, I find sushi of all types to be rather distasteful, but it's becoming good business so I'm not about to complain openly. Besides there is no danger of the rabite becoming extinct, due to the fact that those things reproduced like wildfire.  
  
DOMINIA is a large prosperous town located besides a major highway. Many types of people of all different races come here. I could see Humans, Dudbears, Sproutlings, and sub-humans that varied between rabbits, cats, dogs, and birds. There are a lot of people here, but about 70% of all these people don't even live in DOMINIA. For you see DOMINIA is also conveniently located between all of the major cities on the Eastern continent of Fa'Diel. This IS a major trading town and, as a result, has a massive marketplace that is always busy.  
  
  
I've completed my shopping and I'm ready to go home, but I've decided to stop by the bar. This is a mistake, cause of what will happen next. The pub is a large wooden building with three tables placed on the right in the almost square building. To the bottom left is a counter and behind the counter is the barkeeper, a medium sized, blond haired woman who is very muscular and carries herself with pride, I know her name to be Ihrie, but beyond that I don't know much about her. Just a bit more to the left and behind the counter are several large barrels that each holds a different type of drink. In the top left corner is a stairway that heads up to the second floor. The second floor can be seem from the ground level and is only big enough to fit 3 more tables. The center of the building is empty, as it sometime is used as a dance floor. Along the walls are several oil lanterns to supply light in the pub during the night hours, but since it's only mid-day, the lanterns are currently extinguished.  
  
Other than the barkeeper there is also Rachel the serving girl. Rachel has a lovely shade of purple hair and has a pair of fairy like wings on her back. She is dressed in her barmaid uniform, a light blue colored dress with a white apron on front. She was currently sweeping the floor with a well-used broom. When I stepped into the bar, she looked up at me momentarily then went back to her chores. The barkeeper is looking at me, expecting me to order a drink or a bit to eat. I ordered the miso soup and the fried rice. The barkeeper took my order and I paid the required price. She then left through the door, which is hidden by the large barrels, to the pub's decently sized kitchen.   
  
Entering the pub was a mistake cause while I am eating, Niccolo, a chubby, brown rabbit merchant, came in and immediately recognized me from our previous dealings with each other. He then proceeded to lecture me on his many business ventures that he is currently involved in. Trying to eat and to ignore Niccolo, but make it look like your listening, at the same time is a very stressful act to attempt. Once that has left me mentally exhausted for days at a time. It's not that I didn't like him, but I just wasn't interested in hearing all the details of his daily dealings. Thus is took all of my concentration to ignore him and I didn't notice the cloud of smoke raising, from the direction of my house, until it was too late.  
  
When I finally did notice, my blood ran cold. True the cloud of smoke could've been from anything but somehow I knew it was my house. I knocked Niccolo aside in my haste to get back home, I didn't even hear him hit the ground. I ran like lightning, as fast as I could. My lungs are burning and I'm short on breath, but I've made the 2-hour trip in 30 minutes of non-stop sprinting. However, the house is nothing but a smoking ruin by then, the garden, the monster ranch, the magic instrument shop, everything is gone, consumed in the fire.   
  
"BUD! LISA!" I frantically called out to the surrounding area. I hoped to see them run over the grassy plain unharmed, but such did not happen. Searching through the ashes I find three burnt and black corpses. I'm thinking that two of them are Bud and Lisa, but I notice that the corpses are too tall to be the elven twins that I'm searching for. Where are Bud and Lisa? Who are the three corpses found in the wreckage? Why have I lost everything? Who burnt down my house? Whoever they are, they will pay.  



	3. LofM Chapter 3: Searching for Shadows

Legend of Mana: Odyssey of Shadows  
  
Chapter 3: Searching for Shadows  
  
The War of Mana ended 600 years ago. Our Elders still tell stories of the glorious civilization, of people with myths, of Humanity everlasting. Who hurled themselves into the void of space with no fear.  
  
1 Kelvas Sai'tome  
  
1.1 Myths of the Ancient Empire  
  
Elijah was dead, killed while trying to save Bud and Lisa, they said. Witnesses claimed to see three burnt corpses, declaring them to be the three unfortunate dwellers, or so the rumors went, but were never confirmed. Conflict amongst the people of Dominia over the true identity of the three killed in the fire still go on today. Some say they perished in the fire, others say that they are still alive, but no trace of them was ever found.  
  
There had been sadness, mourning, and a burial ceremony placing the bodies forever in the cemetery next to the Dominia church. But as time went on, people started to accept the fact that Elijah the most respected individual in Domina was gone and buried. That was 5 years ago and I remember it all too well. The smell of burnt wood, fruit, and the three disfigured bodies. I declared Elijah, Bud, and Lisa still alive cause even though I couldn't identify the bodies, I had this definite feeling. I can't explain it but I have never lost faith that they are still out there some where. I have spend the last 5 years looking for them and I have only found a few clues here and there, but they are enough to drive me on.  
  
My people said that it was useless and that I was wasting my time. I tried to convince them but they all turned their back to me, except for two. Black Pearl, whom I follow and protect, and Esmerelda a friend that Elijah helped save from death. The three of us are Jumi. We look like Humans, but we wield great magical power and our life force is concentrated into a gem core that is embedded into our chests just below the neck. As long as our jewel is safe we will virtually live forever. Unfortunately we had been hunted for our gems for many decades and it was Elijah who saved the Jumi by defeating the Jewel King and resurrecting the great BeJeweled City. I remember Elijah always being there when we needed him and it was our turn to return the favor. Elijah and I were more than friends we were like brothers.  
  
I am Elazul, a knight of the Jumi, with a Lapis Lazuli core. I swore my life to this duty when none other did. But with every year my hope grows thin as well as the hope in Black Pearl and Esmerelda, that we will ever find them. We now rest in the very same pub that I first met Elijah and, ironically, the last place that anyone saw him alive. I drink a pint of Dominia scotch while I teased my plate of Rabite sushi with my fork. My two handed, sword resting, in it's blue sheath, across my right leg. I look over to Black Pearl as she stares out the window next to the bar. Of all the people who were hit hard by Elijah's death, she was struck the hardest. There had been rumors that the two of them were to be engaged soon and a great wedding was to be held in the streets of the BeJeweled City. I knew it to be true, in fact I helped him buy the wedding ring and since I'm Black Pearl's knight and sworn protector he needed my blessing first. I had been all to happy to see them wed and gave my blessing before he had even finished asking the question. I remember Black Pearl never cried, within our knowledge, but from time to time she just drops out of reality and stares. God knows what she thinks, and at times I'm too frightened to know. I just see her staring and staring.  
  
Esmerelda knew him almost as well as Black Pearl. When I had told her the news, she had looked like she was going to vomit. But she, like B. Pearl and I, didn't believe for a minute that he was dead. Elijah wasn't one to abandon him friends, unless there was a great reason for it and if he was in trouble we had to find him.  
  
"It's time to go." I said as I rose from the chair, however my legs gave way and I fell back into it. I was just so tired from the 5 years of non- stop searching. "We'll find him." B. Pearl said as she came over to help me up. I admired her strength, her determination, but I could see that too was starting to fail.  
  
End Part 1.  
  
1.1.1 Niccolo had just finished a great business deal. He had recently come into possession of a couple high-grade swords and spears that he "borrowed" off of some pirates when they had left them behind to search a nearby cave for a treasure map. He had made a 2,000 gold profit off of them when he sold them to a black cloaked man who claimed he was a Ranger of something or other. Niccolo plucked at some gray whiskers that had started to show on his face.  
  
"You have made a wise choice my friend." Niccolo said as he shook hand with the Ranger. "Y'know there is only one other person I knew that had a great eye for weapons." The Ranger just shook Niccolo's hand with out saying anything.  
  
"Come on smile," Niccolo said to the man, "Smile let the world know your happy."  
  
"You won't be smiling soon if things go the way they are." The Ranger finally spoke but with a deep animal-like growl. Niccolo just smiled and turned to leave, business was business and he didn't want to get on the bad side of his customers. Besides he had already made a few choice deals with the Rangers and he, above all, he wanted them to continue.  
  
As Niccolo walked off down the Domina Highway, the Ranger took out a small flask, opened it and took a small sip of the liquid inside. "To you Niccolo." He said but this time in a young male's voice.  
  
End Part 2. 


	4. LofM Chapter 4: The Other One

Legend of Mana: Odyssey of Shadows  
  
Chapter 4: The Other One.  
  
"Well this was a crappy day." Ihrie said with absolute disgust in her voice. She had just wasted a whole day in the Mindas Ruins trying to figure out which Flowerling opened which freaking door and it had proved absolutely impossible, especially with all those stupid monsters wandering about and having to fight them at every turn. Finally, to make matters worse it had been an unusually hot day and Ihrie had chosen that day to wear her vizel gold helmet and her light, full-bodied, suit of armour, that she had forged herself.  
  
"An absolute waste of my time!" She shouted to the sky. If anything, Ihrie hated wasting time the most of all. As she sat down on a large rock at the entrance to the Mindas Ruins, which were rumored to be the last remaining pieces of the world before the War of Mana, she took off her vizel gold plated helmet and just let it fall to the ground. Shaking her light brown/blonde hair out of the suit, it was all matted with sweat, she wiped her forehead. Forgetting that she had her metal gauntlets on, she caught some of her hair in-between the metal slips.  
  
"Ouch!" She cried in pain as a large bundle of hair was pulled free from her head. This made her furious since she was proud of her hair and she picked up the helmet and slammed it onto the rock she was sitting on. The vizel gold plated helmet was strong, but her fury turned to be too much and a large dent appeared in the helmet's side. Unfortunately this made Ihrie even more enraged.  
  
It was close to midnight by the time Ihrie arrived home. She lived at Polpota Harbor next to the Fa'diel continent's northern ocean, which had no name. The Harbor was only several miles north of the Highway that connected Domina to the Gato Grottoes. The Gato Grottoes was the name of a city buillt into the side of a mountain. Actually the cities' name was Gato, that's how most people referred to it as. Grottoes was the mountain range's name.  
  
Ihrie dragged herself up the bridge that connected the harbor to the mainland. The harbor was mostly made out of huge seashells and was constructed several hundred feet out into the Ocean to reduced the risk of ships running aground as they entered the harbor. After Ihrie crossed the bridge, she passed by the Sea Side Hotel, walked down a short wooden planked road past the docks, and arrived at her home. On the outside it looked like an unusually large seashell with a wooden door in the side. But on the inside the shell concealed a spiral stairway that descended several dozen feet, through the water and into the sands of the sea bed. The stairway was actually inside one of the main support struts for the docks. If the strut ever collapsed, apart from flooding Ihrie's home, half of the harbor would collapse into the Ocean.  
  
Ihrie descended the stairs and came to a large circular stone door set in the floor beneath her feet. The stone door would stop the water from flooding her home should the strut ever collapse or leak. Stepping to the side, she opened the door, and climbed in. Making sure to close the door tightly above her. All she wanted was to take a shower and go to bed. But she hadn't counted on having guests in her dinning room. She was understandably surprised but also quite pissed.  
  
"What the Fu..!!" She nearly cursed when she realized who her guests were.  
  
"Larc! Sierra!" Ihrie exclaimed. Sierra walked over to Ihrie and gave her a warm hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you again." Sierra replied. Sierra and Larc were both dog warriors. They both were well taught in the ways of the Dragoon and were brother and sister.  
  
While it was nice to see them again, Ihrie was in no mood to entertain. Ihrie roughly broke free of Sierra's hug and looked her right in the eyes. She was about to inquire about their business when she spotted a third guest in her dinning room. A Ranger sitting at the dinner table with his cloak and long sword draped over the table. Ihrie had seem a few Rangers before but they all insisted on wearing their black cloaks on at all times. But keeping in line with their fashion sense, they wore all black underneath covering all of their body, except for their face.  
  
"Who is that?" Ihrie snapped at the Ranger. She was very tired and didn't want to have to put up with his type. Many rumors had been circulating concerning the Rangers. Things concerning the War of Mana, the Empire of old, and Mana's return, some very serious stuff. Also the fact that they wore the Omega symbol over their left breast pocket, didn't help. They might as well have worn the Christian cross upside down, for all the good it did them. Ihrie wasn't one to trust rumors, but she remained watchful in case some of the bad rumors turned out to be true.  
  
"We don't have much time Ihrie," Larc interrupted, "But gather your things and prepare to leave."  
  
Ihrie's eyes went wide but her mouth twisted, "What!" she snapped at him, "Are you INSANE!? I've had a very crappy day, I'm tired, hungry, and I want some sleep!"  
  
"We have already taken that into account." The Ranger stepped in, "we've already acquired a horse and carriage to take us to our destination."  
  
"Don't butt in blackie." Ihrie barked, "and go where might I ask?"  
  
"You'll find out when we get there," the Ranger answered gathering his cloak and sword off the table.  
  
"Your just going to have to trust us." Larc quickly added before Ihrie could get violent.  
  
"I'd trust you with my life Larc," Ihrie began to calm down, "but you know I get cranky and short-tempered when I'm tired, so why can't we wait until tomorrow to go….where we're going."  
  
Larc and Sierra just looked at each other. "We'd let you sleep and stuff, but he won't wait that long." Larc replied, pointing to the Ranger.  
  
"Oh," Ihrie lifted an eyebrow, "and what makes Mr. Color-blind bastard so special?"  
  
Larc started laughing, "We'll explain everything when we get to the end of the trip." Sierra interjected while leading Ihrie off into her bedroom to start packing.  
  
"Hey wait Sierra! I didn't say I'd go on this trip! Hey!" Ihrie complained while trying to resist.  
  
END PART 1  
  
"Landing successful, General." A soldier saluted. The man he saluted was dressed in a suit of heavy silver armour. The only identifying mark on the armoured man was the 5 golden stars that were displayed on the front of his helmet. Behind him was a large wooden ship, big enough to carry and army on it. The ship was embedded in the sand but the front was opened and a ramp extended from somewhere inside the ship to the shore. Troops, horses, supplied and building machinery was being offloaded in large amounts.  
  
The beach where the ship hand landed was brimming with activity. A make- shift barracks, hospital, and storeage tent had been set up to create a temporary HQ. On another part of the beach a drill instructor was putting a large platoon of troops through movement and gun drills while a squad of engineers set up siege weaponry. In additon to that, chemists were brewing healing potions for the wounded troops. While there were no wounded yet, there was expected to be many later.  
  
The General lifted a primitive style telescope to the eye slit in his helmet and looked through it. His eye was set on the city of eternal night, Lumina. It was a city that never experienced day, always night. The only sources of light from the city were the many lamps and nightlights that were scattered throughout its many buildings. It was like a void, around the city was daylight and sunshine, but then it suddenly would stop and enter a pitch black night sky. No one had been able to explain it, but theories said that it was a place that neither Mana nor god ever touched.  
  
However, such trivial nonsense was not on the General's mind, only conquest. "Corporal Biggs!" the general addressed the soldier that had saluted him before.  
  
"Yes General McAuthor." Biggs saluted again.  
  
"That city of Lumina shall be where we set up our HQ. Tell the troops to prepare to go on the offensive."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Biggs about-faced and started marching off to the makeshift troop barracks that had been erected.  
  
"Captain Aga!" McAuthor addressed another soldier dressed in a more formal suit.  
  
"General McAuthor sir. How goes the invasion?" Aga questioned the General. Even though Captain Aga was a lower rank, he was also the ambassador sent from the Emperor to watch over the General, and as such was treated with more respect that even the General.  
  
"They have no defenses in that city over there." McAuthor gestured towards Lumina. "But I expect that once word gets out we can expect much more resistance from the neighboring towns."  
  
"And after Lumina where to then General?"  
  
"After that we have two ways of reaching the Magic city of Geo. Through the snowfields or the desert."  
  
Captain Aga nodded his head in agreement. "I need not remind you but it is important that you do not fail the empire."  
  
"I know that!" McAuthor nearly shouted. "Even if we encounter more resistance than expected we have more reinforcement arriving here in a month."  
  
"Assuming that they aren't delayed. The Sur Ocean has become very treacherous nowadays. You were there, we barely made it ourselves."  
  
"Leave it all to me, we shall find the Tree of Mana and even if it's not here, this land'll make a fine addition to the Empire." McAuthor laughed in anticipation.  
  
END PART 2 


	5. LofM Chapter 5: The Coming Battle of Geo

Legend of Mana: Odyssey of Shadows  
  
Chapter 5: The Coming Battle of Geo  
  
1 Ocean's Journal  
  
Entry # 381 (Geo)  
  
Day of Salamander, Harvest Season, 0935  
  
A week has passed since we arrived in Geo. At first the city had been a quiet place to rest and recover from the previous job that myself and Predator had completed 2 days previously. However, the city soon became a makeshift hospital complex as hundreds of Dudbears, Sprouts, and Humans came to Geo from Lumina. Dudbears are 4 foot tall, thin, and little bears. With short fur and they normally wore green caps and vests. They are normally only found in Lumina or deep within caves. Sprouts are 3 foot tall humanoid creatures that have leaves, vines, and little sprouts growing all over their bodies. The Sprouts also seemed to be connected to one mind and always knew where all the other sprouts were in the world. Generally they can be found everywhere getting into mischief.  
  
Anyway, hundreds of each type species came to Geo and they all brought with them stories of a large invading army that had ambushed them and massacred most of them while they either slept, ate, or played. Also considering that Lumina has no defense force, or even a police guard, to speak of they had been easy pickings. Many more died while trying to cross the desert or the snowfield on their way to Geo. Those that did make the long trek were exhausted, starved, cold or burnt, and near death themselves.  
  
Geo is home to the largest academy of magic casting and research anywhere. But even the academy has to suspend classes and experiments as dozens of wounded victims are put up in bed, chairs, and anything else that can hold them. I must say it is a sad sight, I've even volunteered my services cleaning wounds, moping up blood, and digging graves. I would normally charge a service fee, but the sight disgusted me to no ends. The stench of the dead and dying, the pitiful cries of pain and prayer, it must've moved something in me cause I've never performed profit-less volunteer work before.  
  
Still, no one yet has been able to identify the attackers or want to. The only details that I can get out of them is talk of a massive army and large metal golems that crushed the wall of Lumina with little effort. No one has said it but I know for a fact that Geo is their next target. There is little of value in Lumina in the way of military goods, except, maybe, for it's large amounts of fluorescent lanterns and glass wares. The question is, 'how long?' An army that size can't cross either the desert or the snow fields very quickly. Yet even now they were probably making their way here.  
  
When they're not tending to the wounded the students of the academy are preparing the city for attack. Concocting magic brews and potions, fortifying walls, setting up barricades, even scouts were sent to spy on the enemy, none of which will return for another day or two. Letters requesting aid from the nearest city of Gato Grottoes have been sent. All these preparations are of a fine quality, I'm really surprised. It's hard for me to even tell that none of them, or very few, have even seen real combat.  
  
But I have yet to determine my role in all this. True I could stay and help them fight, they've even offered to make me the commander of their 'army' since I'm the only one who's had any amount of combat and tactic experience before, that is besides Predator. But if the rumors are true then Geo won't stand much of a chance, unless help arrives from Gato, or hell, even Poltopa Harbor would do. Then there is the talk of money, I'm not getting paid for this and I'm running on a tight budget as is. I'm not sure what to do now, but I'll have to make a decision before the scouts return.  
  
Speaking of Predator I haven't seen her for the past couple hours. I wonder where she's run off to? Damn I can't turn my back on her for a few moments without her disappearing from sight. As a fighter and an independent woman, she is at the top of her class. But as a partner, and teammate she's real lousy at times. But there is no denying that if I were ever in trouble she'd be there to help at the drop of a hat. Hell I can even say the same of myself. But she can be real infuriating at times. I guess it comes with the territory.  
  
Crap! The scout party is back 2 days early. I just saw them run past the front gate. Damn it looks like the invading army is closer than I had thought. Therefor I'm stuck here, since they are now closing the gates and sealing them from the inside. There they've done it. This might be my last entry for a long time. Just blame it on current events, right? Yet, I have a very troubled sense about all this. The kind of feeling you get when some really big and world-shaking event is about to start, It's like that. I just hope Predator was in the city when the gates closed.  
  
Signed,  
  
1.1 Xavier 'Ocean' Malachai  
  
As Ocean laid the dip pen down into a small bottle of ink, he closed his journal with a clap and a sigh of dread. Placing the book into his leather travel pack, which was full of his traveling possessions. He stood up from his rest on the chair and left the building. The house used to be an old jewelry store, but hadn't been used as such in years. Now it had been converted into a crude war room. There was a small 3D map of Geo constructed out of toy blocks situated on a table in the middle of the room. The table was surrounded by 2 dozen chairs and Ocean had sat at the desk at the head of the room which also doubled as a pedestal for giving announcements and briefings.  
  
Ocean wandered the roads and alleys of Geo for the rest of the day, looking for Predator and also to get his own thoughts in order. He was good at fighting, but he wasn't a very good tactician. So how could he take a small rag-tag army of magician trainees and wounded people and turn back a battle hardened invasion army bent on conquest. Gradually his attention diverted to his thoughts and not looking for his partner. He was quite surprised when he found out that he hand meandered back to the war room. He heard conversation inside the building and decided to investigate what was being discussed. When he entered the room there was a student talking with 3 people Ocean hadn't seen in Geo before.  
  
The student, a 14-year old boy dressed in blue student robes with a slightly pale complexion, short black hair and yellow eyes, spotted Ocean as he came in and encountered him at the front door. The boy, whose nametag revealed him to be Harlem Potsar, gave a slight bow and he introduced the 3 newcomers.  
  
"Ocean-kun," the boy said, "I'd like you to meet Ihrie, Larc, and Sierra. They have graciously agreed to help us in our defense of Geo."  
  
For some reason Ocean suddenly felt a lot better. Even though it was only 3 people, every little bit counted and if they could do it, he could to. Suddenly he felt a rush of adrenaline through his system. He felt as though victory could be achieved despite all the odds. 


	6. LofM Chapter 6: The Fall of Geo

Legend of Mana: Odyssey of Shadows  
  
Chapter 6: The Fall of Geo  
  
Ocean looked over the 3 new arrivals. The first one, Ihrie, was a human girl, probably in her late teens early twenties, with blond hair that flowed half way down her back and eyes of shining emerald. A white cotton shirt stuck out slightly above and below a breastplate of vizel gold armour that was dulled and dented with age. She also wore a pair of brown shorts, gold armoured greeves, and red leather gloves, her skin was smooth and lightly tanned but youthful. She was sitting on one of the chairs with a spear leaning on the wall behind her. She pulled out a handkerchief and started cleaning her face.  
  
The second individual, Larc, was a male dragoon warrior. Kind of like a human with a dog's face and a dragon's tail, his skin was a light brown shade and what little hair that could be seen was an artificial black tone. He was mostly encased in a rust red suit of heavy armour with two spikes on each armoured shoulder pad, with a leather belt around his waist that held two small, newly sharpened, axes. He sat in the chair with his arms crossed, and deep in thought. He looked as dangerous as Predator was scary and secretly found himself wanting to see what would happen if he and Predator fought.  
  
Finally that brought Ocean to the last individual, Sierra. She was also a Dragoon warrior but she had a unicorn horn protruding from the middle of her forehead. Her skin was a bright white shade and her hair was a light blue shade. If she wore armour or wielded weapons they were hidden under a bright multicolored jacket and skirt. As soon as Ocean entered the room she was the first to stand and offer her hand to him. He graciously accepted her hand and shook it vigorously.  
  
"Greetings Ocean," Sierra started in a tense mood, "I've heard much of your travels across Fa'Diel. Especially your last excursion into the White Forest. Ocean's eyes widened slightly at Sierra's comment.  
  
"How do you know about that?" He asked with a level tone. At this point both Ihrie and Larc, apparently having sensed Sierra's tense mood, rose from their seats and flanked Sierra. She then broke her hand contact with Ocean and in tone both harsh and authoritative, she announced for all in the room to hear, "I will be taking command of the assembled army of Geo, immediately. Sierra's two companions didn't flinch at her announcement in fact it looked as if they expected it.  
  
"What the hell!" Ocean said aloud, "What is going on here?!"  
  
  
  
The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon, it cast a beautiful artwork of reds, oranges and yellows, same as always and as before many all over the land cast their gaze at the timeless display. However, it would probably also be the last sunset that many in Geo would ever see. But this didn't bother Predator as she gave a loud-mouthed yawn while stretching her arms wide and completely forgetting why she came to this city in the first place. She was irritated beyond hell and her patience had all but worn out. She had spent the last day and a half sitting up here on top of the Geo Castle's topmost tower. The Castle was a beautiful and clean palace where, interestingly enough, the King and Queen had ruled many hundreds of years ago when there had been a unifying kingdom that controlled all of Fa'Diel. Nowadays it's owned by some art collecting hobbyist who used the place as her own personal art museum. However the only picture that would interest Predator would be her own.  
  
Such a picture would be of a young teenage girl wearing black all over, her shirt, pants, and shoes all black. Even her hair, hanging down in dreadlocks, and the lipstick she employed was black with pale skin showing where the blackness didn't cover. With a dagger holstered, one on each hip, and spike covered armoured bracers on her arms extending from her wrists up to just below her elbows, she looked very gothic and even slightly dead.  
  
"Diese Stadt ist echt Scheisse!!" Predator shouted in a foreign tongue which translated to 'This City Sucks!" She wanted to vomit when ever she saw or heard the cries of the wounded and the pathetic creatures that lived below her. The only reason why she stayed in the city cause she wanted a piece of the action. But, if the rumors where true than this invading army heading from Lumina was the biggest army that Fa'Diel had seen in over 400 years. Predator wanted to fight this army purly for the excitement and challenge. Never had she even heard of such a large militia of troops ever being assembled. It was the kind of stuff she dreamed of.  
  
Despite her excitement she was almost bored to tears. "Damn I'm bored of waiting!" Ironically right after she said it, did she spy a cloud of dust rise above the horizon as the first line of enemy troops emerged.  
  
"Zu das Fledermaushohle!" Predator cried in excitement as she descended the tower stairway, crossed over the north wall and then ascended the bell tower stairs. She was breathing heavily as she reached the top of the bell tower. Eagerly she picked up a sledgehammer and struck, with all her might, the bell three times, alerting the city of the enemy's approach. While everyone rushed to their positions Predator drew her daggers and awaited the enemy to breach the gates so she could descend from the tower onto the unsuspecting enemy.  
  
  
  
"She did it, I can't believe she really did it." Ihrie though to herself. "Sierra had said she would but even when hearing it from her, I couldn't believe it." Ihrie shook her head in disbelief. Ihrie didn't know where Sierra knew this Ocean guy from, but Sierra obviously didn't like him. It was also equally obvious that he didn't like Sierra as well and her previous announcement had brought forth his immediate disapproval. The two had spent the last hour arguing at each other while Larc kept watch on the two. It was a meaningless argument over who was better suited to take command. Ihrie had no interest on who took command but she wanted to know more about where Sierra knew Ocean from, why she was so pissed at him, and what he had been doing in the White Forest. Alas, neither of the three topics had risen to the surface of the shout-fest. Which is why Ihrie had quickly gotten tired of the fight and had decided to sit back in her chair, her thoughts wandering on what had become of the Ranger that had escorted her to Geo. If it hadn't been for the clang, clang, clang, of the castle bell she would've fallen asleep where she sat. Even after the bell rang the two combatants both continued to be at odds with each other, broken only when Ocean turned to leave the room.  
  
"Do what you please," he said as he left, "this city is doomed anyway." It was strange but somehow Ihrie knew he was right and instantly felt a pit of dread form in her stomach. She kneeled down onto the ground and said a short prayer before leaving the room with Larc as they headed to the nearest scout tower to appraise the coming army's strength.  
  
  
  
Captain Aga looked upon the object of his quest. Even now he still thought about the battle at Lumina, it had been such an easy battle, he hadn't lost a single man yet. He expected, if his intelligence was correct, to suffer, Aga chuckled, heavier losses. His air scouts reported sighting of 6 individuals identified as great fighters.  
  
"But 6 men do not an army make." Captain Aga noted to himself as he turned to his soldiers, no, his followers. "Company Halt," he commanded. Several other officers repeated the same order across the battalion of troops so that everyone heard the order. "First wave advance! Artillery destroy the gate but leave the interior intact!" He shouted his command and it was heard.  
  
Near the rear of the army, there were 5 teams of 2 horses pulling large and hallow, metal cylinder cannon like objects, that were big enough to hold a human in it's hallow and all over the outside where runes carved on the outside. The metal artillery cylinders were attached to two giant wooden wheels that made it easier to transport. When the order to fire was given, a single mage stepped forth. The mage was dressed in purple robes with the hood up to hide his face. The mage pulled out a flute specially carved with runes, similar to the ones on the cannon, all over it's exterior. He started playing a slow paced, mellow sounding musical tune. The runes on the cannon and the flute came alive with flowing blue energy and the connection was made. The longer the mage played the more energy that was collected inside of the cannon, it took 10 minutes of continual playing before he was finished.  
  
"FIRE!" At the execution of the command all of the soldiers, including the first wave, dove to the ground and covered their ears, before the cannon erupted in swirling blue energy and directed the destructive force power towards the gate of the city. At first there was no sound then a great crash of thunder shook the ground and echoed all over the land. The blast was so powerful it even collapsed some of the houses inside the city. Any hope of a organized defense force inside Geo was shattered as the inexperienced protectors were sent in a panicked frenzy.  
  
The trail of energy stuck the wall with the forces of a thousand charging bulls. The wall was literally vaporized instantaneously, it was only due to the fact that the gate was magically re-enforced that saved the interior of the city from total annihilation. Even so, the remaining energy crackled, like violent lightning spikes, after it's initial impact and struck buildings and people inside the city. A large number of individuals in the Geo defense force was exterminated and half the city exploded in fire and debris.  
  
"Continue your advance!" Captain Aga pushed his troops forward. The first wave of soldiers rose back to their feet and began sprinting towards the destroyed gate and wall. While the mage retreated back stepping away from the newly formed puddle of molten metal and burnt wood that stood where the cannon had previously been. Only 4 of the magical cannons remained now.  
  
  
  
One of the lighting bolts had impacted the base of the tower causing it to collapse. Predator jumped from the bell tower as it buckled and collapsed. Ocean ducked behind a half destroyed building to vomit, from the bloody mess left from the unfortunate ones who had gotten hit. Ihrie and Larc followed Sierra to the magic academy where the most educated and advanced students where being prepared for a counter-attack. The city was in ruins, the initial attack had taken out the network of catapults that had been constructed along the outer city limits and eliminated the first and second lines of defense. The only thing left was the small main force however it consisted of less than 50 students. The only bright point was that all of the wounded and non-combatants had been evacuated the day before.  
  
"Listen to me everyone." Sierra said trying to calm the terrified students. "We must leave Geo. We have a plan for an escape route, but we need all of you to calm down and co-operate!"  
  
"We can't abandon Geo! Where would we go!" One of the students asked tears flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
"We can't escape!"  
  
"We're all doomed!"  
  
"We should surrender before we're all killed!" The students shouted at Sierra and each other. They had all given up the fight and fallen to despair. Ihrie suddenly felt the need to leave the room. Larc followed her since he too couldn't stand the sight either.  
  
"Sierra go evacuate the students while we hold the soldiers at bay." Larc said matter-of-factly as he left the room and joined Ihrie as they both marched to battle.  
  
  
  
Ocean emerged from behind the building, he looked slightly pale, but recovered from his sickness. He emerged just as the first wave of soldiers crossed the rubble that had been the front gate. Not seeing anyone else, the soldiers charge Ocean since he was the only one there. Ocean wasn't sure but he estimated the enemy forces consisted of over 300 soldiers. The soldiers were dressed in brown leather jackets that had chain mail covering them, and brown pants with iron greeves and bracers protecting their legs and arms respectively. Each one wielded a simple but functional long- swords and they all had them drawn.  
  
Ocean stood and drew his katana blade from its sheath. He had to stop them from reaching the academy, but he didn't know how effective he would be against such a large number of troops.  
  
"I can't do this!" He said as he stood a few steps backward, preparing to retreat.  
  
  
  
"I can't let you hog all the fun!" Predator answered Ocean's prepared retreat.  
  
  
  
"Predator? Where have you been?" Ocean answered while keeping his eyes on the advancing line of soldiers.  
  
  
  
"Around," Was her reply as she drew her daggers and prepared to fight. Ocean stopped his retreat and moved up beside her.  
  
  
  
"Your not doing this to protect the students are you?" Ocean asked hopefully, yet he knew the answer.  
  
  
  
"Biss mich! Ocean " she replied as the first soldiers raised their weapons to strike. "Deine Seele ist Meine!" She taunted the soldiers as she charged them.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 6 


End file.
